Blood and Magic
by Chxrlotte
Summary: I've not done a summary before, so bear with :) When Eira the Assassin gets caught after an attempted murder, all she can do is try to survive in the strange, twisted world of the Asgardian Courts and try to handle Prince Loki, the God of Mischief. However, while she tries to keep her head above water, an underlying threat continues to grow a little too close to home.


**Prologue**

I swiftly made my way through the Asgardian night, the darkness and the hood of my cloak hiding my face from the view of any who happen to walk past. I slowed my walking pace as I neared a local Bed and Breakfast of sorts but, since this is the darker part of the city, it was more like an overnight whore house.

Not that I would have use for any of these filthy fools, I was merely here on business.

I enter into the dingy place, 'couples' littered the floor whispering silly nothings into each other's ears, lining the stairway woman of the night stare glassy eyed at the new unlucky person who would supposedly be spending their money on their love. I am no such lustful, idiotic person. I stride towards 'reception', making sure my face was still fully concealed. The wide shape of a particularly busty woman waddles over to me resting an arm on the counter by the door, two feet from where I stood.

"Well 'ello 'here stranger, any business for ya tonight?" She whispered huskily, straining to look at my face, I forced myself to resist the urge to punch her in the nose.

"A room, top floor, I have paid already," I say gruffly before I shove the receipt from my gloved hand into her fat figure tips. ",Now show me to the room." I keep my voice hushed but stern. She looks down at the paper, than up again at me, her plump, red lips and ginger frizzed hair made her fat features look childish and stupid. She nodded as if confirming something and moved towards the stairs, I follow closely behind as she kicks girls out of the way.

I again reach the B&B, my grey cloak covering, yet again, my body and face. I quickly make my way up the staircase, trying not to draw unwanted attention my way. I reach the 6th floor, the top floor of the building with ease, my breath not even quickening at the effort of jogging quietly upwards. The only room on this floor was right in front of me, and I just happened to have acquired the key yesterday. I open the door and lock it shut. I look over to the double bed while lifting the grey hood off my head and letting it settle around my neck.

I would hate to see what the other rooms look like. This being the biggest, most expensive one, it was still crap. From yesterday's experience I know the bed is squeaky and uncomfortable, the bath room is just a toilet on the downstairs corridor and the wardrobe is only held up by a few books acting as spare legs. It has a window though, and that's all I needed.

I strolled over to the bed while taking off my cloak completely and laying it out onto the mattress, some of my stray black hair falling forward onto my face as it comes loose from it's band. I tuck my hair behind my ears and take off my gloves; this reveals the small, delicate, feminine hands underneath. I open the wardrobe after walking over to it, this reveals a full length mirror which must be at least 70 years old, small cracks showing around the sides, muck and grime practically covering it; not so much that I can't see my reflection though. My thick, long hair is tucked back into a pony tail, making my facial features easier to see; big blue eyes, full lips, medium sized nose. Pretty average looking really, but ,when needed, it could look much more seductive. I wear my black leather jeans which cling tightly to my hourglass figure, on top I wear a plain black t-shirt which reveals my toned arms, one brown strap that cuts across my body to supports the sword on my back. One thing at least which is not so average, my skill with a sword.

I close the wardrobe and look up at the window above it. Easy climb. I pull myself onto the top of the wardrobe, being careful not to tip it over, and reach up on my tip-toes to try and grasp the window ledge. To no avail, I silently curse my 5 foot 7 height. I decide to jumpy up and when I do, I can easily lift myself up onto the ledge with ease. Thank Odin for the small mercy of wide window ledges. I crawl a few inches towards the window and open the latch, the wind carrying a cool breeze which blows across my crouched body and into the room below me.

I smile to myself as I lean over the edge to look over to the clock tower, 11:38pm. Two minutes. I feel adrenaline start to spread around my body; I quickly reach up to touch my blades handle to double check it was still there. I then position myself so I am fully standing and look down to see a group of Asgardian soldiers marching quietly down the street, right on time, I didn't even have to look at the clock to know it was 11:40am. I balance my toes on the ledge as there was no backing out now.

I smile as a God and King comes into view.

Naturally, I jump.


End file.
